Sobredosis
by LidyMV
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki es una doctora internacionalmente conocida, que radica en la ciudad de Karakura. Sufre un incidente sumamente difícil, que afecta su vida, y casi le cuesta la vida de un paciente. Para no ser sancionada, se compromete a cuidar al paciente… ¿Qué le deparará a la Dra. Kuchiki?
1. Decline

**¡Hola de nuevo seguidores de Fanfiction! Lo prometido es deuda, mi imaginación ha volado una ves mas y ahora traigo esta historia :D Espero que sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Rukia<strong>

Después de tres años de haberme graduado de la escuela de Medicina y tocar puertas en hospitales, esforzarme arduamente y desvelarme cubriendo centenares de guardias, yendo a decenas de cursos para aumentar mi conocimiento y dando lo mejor de mí para hacer lo que me apasiona, aquí estoy, en el hospital de Karakura, atendiendo decenas de casos diarios. Muchos podrían decir que estoy loca por dar tantas horas de mi vida a este hospital, pero no me importa, no hay nada más satisfactorio que salvar vidas y recibir un "Gracias" a cambio. Esta profesión me ha dado miles de alegrías, como sentirme plena, poder mantenerme a mí y a mis padres y darles la vida que se merecen, tener un esposo que me apoya, que está conmigo cumpliendo lo prometido en nuestros votos. En fin, soy feliz con lo que tengo, con episodios buenos y malos. Espero seguir así por mucho tiempo. Hoy es un día mas en el que atenderé mas casos, tal vez salve una vida en peligro o simplemente curé una enfermedad… comienza mi turno y estoy en la oficina revisando algunos pendientes.

- _Doctora Kuchiki, venga de inmediato, viene un herido de gravedad en un accidente automovilístico. – _Entra apresuradamente Nanao. Ella es mi mano derecha y prácticamente mi asistente. Tenemos buena química trabajando.

- _Voy de inmediato – _Salgo junto con ella, y mientras nos dirigimos a la sala de emergencias, ella me da los hechos y datos.

- _El paciente es un adulto de 35 años, con múltiples hemorragias y fracturas debido a un accidente automovilístico causado por otra persona en estado de ebriedad. Su estado es grave… - _Al llegar a la sala de emergencias, confirmé lo dicho por Nanao. Inmediatamente actúo, antes de que sea tarde para esta persona.

-_ ¡Preparen el quirófano de inmediato! ¡Preparen la anestesia! ¡Vamos, vamos! – _

- _¿Cree que sobreviva doctora? – _Pregunta uno de los paramédicos que trajo al herido.

- _No lo sé. Sus heridas son tan graves que será difícil. Pero tengo la esperanza de poder hacer algo significativo con él. Permiso, entro al quirófano –_

La situación en el quirófano se tornó crítica. Fue muy difícil tratar las heridas tan severas que presentaba, incluso tuvo muerte clínica una vez durante la operación, pero con el buen trabajo del personal, y después de casi cinco arduas horas en la sala de operaciones, logramos salvarle la vida al paciente. El resto ya dependerá de él y su instinto de supervivencia.

_- Listo, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por él. Ya se estabilizó. ¡Felicidades a todos, excelente trabajo! – _

_- Doctora Kuchiki, ¿Esta persona tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir? – _

_- Las "probabilidades" dicen que no, pero yo confío en el instinto de supervivencia del ser humano y los deseos de su entorno para su pronta recuperación. Nos puede dar una sorpresa. –_

_- Vaya, creo que por ese optimismo, usted tiene ese reconocimiento internacional – _Dice una de las enfermeras encargadas.

- _El reconocimiento internacional, solo es eso… reconocimiento. Creo que muchos comparten esa ideología mía. Lo importante es hacer esto con pasión. Bueno, ahora trasladen al paciente a terapia intensiva. Yo aviso a los familiares. – _

_- ¡Entendido! – _Dicen todo el personal del quirófano y hacen lo debido.

Como lo dije antes, siempre he pensado que el reconocimiento solo es algo simple, pero que de cierta forma sirve para poder cumplir de mejor manera nuestra obligación como médicos.

- _Buenas tardes, ¿Familiares del señor Gin Ichimaru?_ – Llego a la sala de espera.

- _Si… ¡Soy yo! – _Responde una joven hermosa, alta, ojos azules, un tanto hinchados por el llanto. Al parecer es su esposa. – _Soy Rangiku Ichimaru, su esposa. Dígame doctora, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposo? Por favor, dígame que está bien._

_- Su situación es grave en estos momentos, pero logramos estabilizarle. Veremos su evolución en estos días. Ahora más que nunca tenga fe en que su esposo sane. – _

Mientras le decía esas palabras, ella lloraba. Le entiendo, me imagino el dolor de tener a una persona tan cercana a ti al borde de la muerte. Una de las cosas más difíciles como médico es dar las malas noticias. Todos los médicos deseamos, o al menos la mayoría, que todos nuestros pacientes salieran sanos y salvos del hospital, pero no siempre es así, y ver la expresión de dolor de los familiares, es algo que al menos a mí hace saltar mi lado humano.

_- Gracias Doctora, por mantener a mi esposo aquí. –_

_- Se hace todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlo. Bueno, tengo que atender más casos, Permiso. – _

Y así pasó mi guardia, atendiendo muchos casos, revisando al Señor Ichimaru, y a una hora de terminar mi turno, pensé en la idea de visitar a mis padres en la ciudad vecina. No quisieron venir a Karakura por que no están acostumbrados a la vida de ciudad, así que les hice una casa nueva en el pueblo y les regale un auto.

- _Doctora Kuchiki… ¿Se puede? – _Tocan a la puerta.

- _Adelante Doctor Urahara – _El doctor Kisuke Urahara es el jefe de este hospital, y una de las personas que más me han ayudado. Fue mi profesor en la universidad y mi supervisor de prácticas. Todo lo aprendido en mayor parte es gracias a él.

_- Vine a felicitarte por tu trabajo con el Señor Ichimaru. Se está recuperando satisfactoriamente. Aunque no hay que cantar victoria aun. Yo me encargo de él en el siguiente turno, si quieres puedes retirarte – _

_- Pero aún me falta una hora de guardia – _Digo mirando extrañada el reloj

- _Por tu buen trabajo te cedo esa hora. Tomalo como "hora libre". Yo te cubro. – _Dice el Doctor mientras sale.

- _Gracias – _Dicho esto, regresa y asoma su mano en señal de "De nada"

Y fue así como termina la guarda del día de hoy, y con una hora de sobra, decido ir a visitar a mis padres con mayor razón. Así que tomo mis cosas y me encamino a mi auto, feliz de la vida. Al salir del hospital miro al cielo, el cual indica la proximidad de una gran tormenta, junto con un pequeño sentimiento de angustia, pero eso no impedirá que cumpla el objetivo de visitarlos.

Al subirme al auto, pongo mi USB en el estéreo y dejo actuar al reproductor con mi música favorita. Comienza algo intenso, la canción The Phantom Agony del grupo Epica, hace recordar mis tiempos en la preparatoria, las tareas, la universidad. Voy tranquilamente por la ciudad, y como aun no es hora pico, recorro la avenida sin interferencia alguna por el tráfico. Durante el trayecto, las primeras gotas de la tormenta empiezan a caer hasta hacer una tormenta, que sinceramente tenia años sin ver alguna con tal intensidad. Reduzco la velocidad y al entrar a la carretera, pongo mas precaución que nunca, para evitar algún accidente.

El camino al pueblo de mis padres es recorrer en línea recta la subida de una colina, y al ver esa colina a dos kilómetros de distancia, me hace emocionar, ya que eso significa que falta menos para ver a mi familia. Arrecia la tormenta, y reduzco aún más la velocidad, ya que ni con los limpiaparabrisas logro ver adecuadamente el camino. Afortunadamente no hay autos detrás de mío, así que me tomo mi tiempo cuando llego a la base de la colina.

- _¡Carajo! ¿Qué nunca terminará esta tormenta? – _

Al ir subiendo, hay algo en mí que no deja de inquietarme, como si supiera que algo no está bien. Comienzo a observar por todos lados para ver si no hay alguien observándome. No importa lo que haga, la sensación de preocupación y ansiedad va aumentando conforme avanzó.

Y al llegar a la cima, toda esa preocupación y angustia se descargaron en adrenalina y miedo. Es como si precisamente se me predestinara presenciar la catastrófica escena que estaba a punto de ocurrir…


	2. El comienzo del fin

**Seguidores de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y followers. Espero en un ratito mas tener "Terapia al corazón" o "La lista de Kurosaki" c: . Espero estas historias sean de su agrado. Y bueno... Aqui les dejo el cap. 2 c:**

* * *

><p>- <em>No… no… no… - <em>Me digo en voz baja viendo hacia la parte baja de la colina - _¡NO! ¡No puede ser! – _Grito a mí misma y el miedo me invade.

Un camión baja a toda velocidad de la colina e intenta frenar, pero por efecto de la lluvia, las llantas resbalan y pierde totalmente el control, iniciando una carambola con al menos quince automóviles más, provenientes de los dos carriles. Hubo varios impactos de frente con demás autos. Esto es un desastre, he presenciado otros accidentes y esta es la primera vez que siento miedo al ver uno. Sé que algo no está bien en esto. Al impactarse dos automóviles de frente con un autobús termina la catástrofe. Después de eso, no se escucha más que la fuerte lluvia caer, y segundos después, las alarmas suenan, alguna gente gritando, esto de verdad es un total desastre.

Soy la única persona aquí para poder ayudar, y acelero como puedo a llegar a la escena de la tragedia. Inmediatamente enciendo las luces preventivas de mi carro, bajo los conos para evitar que pasé más gente, saco mi celular y llamo a emergencias, esperando que la tormenta no interfiera con la comunicación.

- _Vamos… vamos… ¿Nanao? Estoy en una gravísima emergencia, hubo una carambola en la carretera de la colina… Si… Te mando mi ubicación. Es urgente. Manden tantas ambulancias como puedan y comuniquen a los demás hospitales… Tengan cuidado con la tormenta… Gracias… - _Saco mi equipo médico ya empapada por la fuerte tormenta y me dirijo a la escena. Esto es un desastre, reviso uno… dos… tres carros y los pasajeros están muertos. Era imposible sobrevivir a una colisión de semejante magnitud. El cuarto carro se encuentra con dos chicas atrapadas y gritan desesperadamente.

- _¡Por favor sácanos! – _Decía una de ellas mientras empujaba la puerta, le hice la señal de "Ok" mientras veía por donde sacarlas. Intenté abrir la puerta con fuerza hasta que salieron.

- ¿_Están bien chicas? –_

_- ¡Si! – _Se abrazaban y me abrazaban agradeciéndome por haberles salvado.

- _¿Chicas, se sienten preparadas para ayudarme a rescatar sobrevivientes? – _Pregunté y las chicas aceptaron sin dudarlo. Al principio vi alrededor de quince automóviles en la carambola, pero ahora que vamos recorriendo la catástrofe, son más de veinte automóviles.

Las escenas son las de cualquier película gore. Veo y me da tremenda tristeza pensar en el hecho de informar a las familias que su padre, hijo, abuelo, tío o esposo ha fallecido en un accidente. Las chicas y yo rescatamos a quien pudimos, y estábamos a punto de ir a otro automovil cuando vi a lo lejos al menos quince ambulancias llegar. Tal parece que ellas son las que han tenido más suerte al salir ilesas.

- _Bien, ya llegaron las ambulancias. El resto déjenselo a los paramédicos. Vayan a revisarse con ellos. – _

_- Muchísimas gracias señorita – _

_- Soy Rukia Kuchiki – _

_- Muchas gracias, Rukia-san. Yo soy Karin Kurosaki y ella es mi hermana Yuzu. – _

_- Mucho gusto. Vayan ahora a revisarse, y muchas gracias por ayudarme. –_

Mientras las pequeñas Kurosaki iban con algún paramédico, volteé hacia el resto de los automóviles para la revisión. La lluvia no paraba y al voltear al suelo, comienza la materialización de lo que sería una pesadilla… La más grande de todas…

- _7… 4… Q… No… Esto no puede ser… - _Digo con voz incrédula, cortada. Recojo esa placa de auto del piso que me resulta tan horriblemente familiar, saco con las manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado mi cartera mientras repito en mi mente una y otra vez un "No… no… no… no puede ser". Yo tengo una copia de la tarjeta de circulación del auto de mis padres cuando lo compré, para en caso de robo, pero jamás me imaginé que sería para verificar si mis padres estaban involucrados en este apocalíptico accidente.

- _¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Son las mismas malditas placas! – _Grite frustrada al mismo tiempo que tiré furiosa lo que tenía en mis manos. ¡Mis padres estaban involucrados en el accidente! Y en ese momento mi cordura se fue al carajo y busco desesperada el carro de mis padres.

- _¡Se supone que yo iría a visitarles! ¿Cómo diablos se involucraron en este accidente? Esperen… Esperen… ya voy a su rescate. – _Al voltear a mi derecha… a diez metros se encontraban tres autos, uno de ellos color rojo… ese era… ¡Ese era el carro! Su apariencia es como si Godzilla hubiera tomado el auto, lo hiciera "Bolita" y lo arrojara al árbol. Tenía miedo, ese carro no tenía condiciones como para que hubiera sobrevivido alguien y al revisarlo, la pesadilla seguía siendo tan real como esa desesperación, ese terror.

- _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! No puede ser… - _Ahí estaban ellos, mamá abrazaba a papá, y creía que estaban muertos, cuando uno de los dos reacciona.

- _Rukia… hija… saca a tu mamá de aquí… Ella puede salir… yo no… - _Dijo mi papá con el mayor volumen que le pudo dar a su voz

_- Papa, los voy a sacar a los dos… lo prometo – _Le dije con una voz invadida por el miedo. En ese tiempo no era la Dra. Kuchiki, era solo una Rukia, una humana que intentaba con toda sus fuerzas evadir esta pesadilla, terminarla.

Intenté sacar a mamá como pude, porque mi padre estaba atorado en el cinturón de seguridad, y al sacarla y recostarla en el piso, me percaté de que estaba inconsciente y desangrada, pero aun con signos vitales. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, intentaba hacer lo que podía pero mis movimientos eran torpes, temblorosos, y solo me puse a rogarle a mi madre que reaccionara.

- _¡Mama! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Mama! ¡No me dejes sola por favor! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien venga aquí por favor!– _Gritaba desesperada una y otra vez mientras le aplicaba un torniquete para evitar una mayor hemorragia.

En ese momento mamá abre los ojos, ¡Me veía! ¡Mamá no me abandonaría! Me veía con sus hermosos ojos violetas que miraban erráticamente y se movían con una señal ya un tanto conocida por un médico, además de otros signos que anunciaban futuro fallecimiento.

"¿Es una mentira, cierto?... Mamá no tiene esos signos, yo la salvaré… Rukia Kuchiki salvará a su madre… Ella estará bien… Sí, yo la voy a salvar". Repetía eso mi lado emocional mientras que el lado racional y médico me decían todo lo contrario.

- _Hi… ja… -_

_- No… no… mamá. No te muevas… vas a estar bien… ¡Ayuda por favor!... –_

_- No... Ruki… mi… niña – _Decía con voz demasiado forzada. Como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder pronunciar esas pocas palabras – _Tú y yo… sabemos… que no… hay… remedio… Ya perdí… mucha… sangre… -_

_- Shhh… mamá… calma… todo estará bien – _En este punto no paraba de llorar.

_- Kia… rescata… a… tu papá… -_

_- No digas esas cosas mamá… estarás bien… te llevaré a ti y a papá a la playa cuando se repongan – _Aun no aceptaba que mi mamá estaba diciendo sus últimas palabras.

- _Kia, te amo… cariño… te cuidaré… allá… gracias… por… estos… años… _- Y mientras me decía eso, sonreía al mismo tiempo que soltaba lágrimas. Yo apretaba su mano y en ese momento dejé de sentir ese ligero apretón que venía de ella.

- _No mamá… mamá… ¡Mamá! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Mama! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!... ¡Mamá! ¡Te necesitamos papá y yo! ¡Mamá! – _Le gritaba y la vida se me iba en ello. – _Tu vivirás… mamá… yo te traeré de vuelta y te llevaré a ti y a papá a la playa… - _En ese momento perdí un poco de mi cordura y estabilidad emocional y empecé a hacerle RCP a mi madre.

- _¡Vamos!... ¡Vamos! ¡Tú vivirás!... ¡Vamos!... – _Ahora no hay tiempo para mi… solo las ganas de traer a mi mamá de vuelta.

**Pov. Ise Nanao**

Al llegar a donde la Dra. Kuchiki me había dicho, todos nos sorprendimos por la magnitud de la catástrofe.

- _Bien, esto es un desastre. Las unidades 45, 89 y 28 desplieguen hasta el fondo, 91, 27 y 50 a mitad, los demás desde el inicio. Nanao, tu busca a Kuchiki. – _El Doctor Urahara da las órdenes de operación del desastre.

_- Está bien. –_

Yo iba en el grupo con el jefe Urahara y su esposa Yoruichi. Al bajar de las ambulancias me dispuse inmediatamente a buscar a la Dra. Kuchiki. Solo veía gente herida, muerta, y esta horripilante lluvia que no cesaba. En mi camino, me encontré una cartera tirada y unas placas.

- _Esta cartera… ¡Es de la doctora! Esto no está bien. – _Y al voltear a la orilla veo a aproximadamente veinte metros de distancia a alguien dando RCP a algún herido, y conforme me acerco, identifico inmediatamente a la Doctora Kuchiki.

- _Doctora… ¿Cómo está el…? –_

_- ¡Vamos Mamá! ¡Vamos!... –_

Interrumpí abruptamente mi pregunta al ver esta escena, los ojos de la Doctora estaban nublados, lloraba, con sus manos llenas de sangre y estaba haciendo de manera incorrecta el RCP. ¡Es la madre de la doctora Rukia!

- _¡Doctora Kuchiki!... ¡Doctora Kuchiki!... – _Intentaba hacerle reaccionar pero sin éxito, e ignorada. Ahí fue cuando me percaté que la Doctora estaba en Shock por la muerte de su madre, y el RCP era para "intentar" salvarla. Prendí la radio y solicité la asistencia del Doctor Urahara.

- _¿Qué pasó Nanao? ¿Dónde está Kuchiki? –_

_- Doctor, la madre de la Doctora Kuchiki está involucrada en el accidente. Al parecer ya falleció y la Doctora no sé cuánto tiempo lleva dándole RCP. Está en shock total. –_

_- ¿Que? Dame tu ubicación Nanao. –_

_- Estoy a veinte metros de un tráiler de mudanzas. Fuera de la carretera, con varios árboles. –_

_- Vamos de inmediato – _Cuelga.

Quiero ayudar a la Doctora, así que le intento hablar.

- _Docto… - _Digo mientras toco su hombro e intento levantarle.

- _¡Alejate! ¡Estoy salvando a mi madre! – _

Reviso para ver si hay alguien más en el automóvil y ahí estaba el padre de la Doctora.

_- Lleva más de quince minutos así. –_

_- Calma señor Kuchiki, ahorita llegan a sacarlo –_

_- Íbamos camino a visitar a Rukia, y de repente ese camión – _

_- Tranquilícese, en un momento le sacamos –_

_- Hisaki dio la vida por mí, y aun así los dos dejaremos a Rukia –_

_- ¿Qué dice? –_

_- No sobreviviré señorita. –_

_- No diga eso. Su hija le necesitará más que nunca –_

_- Lo sé, pero el destino es caprichoso y quiere que los dos dejemos a Rukia. No sé qué será de mi hija… No quiero dejarle… -_

_- No la dejará, le ayudaremos._

_- ¡Nanao! – _Llega el doctor Urahara con la doctora Yoruichi y otros cinco.

- _Doctor… -_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – _Pregunta la Doctora Yoruichi preocupada

_- Quince minutos… o más. Cuando llegué ya estaba así. –_

_ - Permítanme. Los demás, saquen al señor del auto – _Dice el Doctor Urahara.

Que doloroso es ver a alguien así.

**Pov. Rukia Kuchiki**

- _¡Vamos mamá! ¡Vamos! -_

Esos minutos me han desconectado del mundo. No veo reaccionar a mi madre, pero no dejo de intentar, mi amor hacia esta mujer me impiden dejarle morir así como así.

- _¡Rukia!... ¡Rukia! – _

_- Doctor, yo salvaré a mi madre… Deme otro minuto más por favor… - _

_- ¡Rukia! – _Grita el Doctor mientras sostiene mi mano – _Ya es suficiente. Ya déjala._

- _¡Suélteme! ¡Yo la salvaré! -_

- _¡Basta Rukia! – _Me carga y me separa de mi madre. Yo pataleo e intento safarme como puedo para continuar dando RCP al cuerpo ensangrentado de mi madre.

- _¡No! ¡Yo debo salvarla!... ¡La necesito! ¡Doctor!_... _¡Suelteme! ¡Suelte…!... – _En ese momento, la cruda realidad viene a mí como un montón de rocas aplastando mi cuerpo. La Doctora Yoruichi soltó una bofetada a mi mejilla para hacerme reaccionar.

- _¡Basta Rukia! Acéptalo, tu madre falleció. Tu padre sigue con vida, intenta rescatarle a él. Nosotros estamos aquí contigo y te apoyaremos. –_

Dejo de patalear y forcejear para intentar salvarle, y caigo de rodillas, me derrumbo totalmente ante el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

- _¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haré ahora sin ti? – _Gritaba mientras Yoruichi me abrazaba. No hay abrazo que desee ahora más que nunca que el de mi mamá. Yo iba precisamente a verles, saludarles, pero aquí estoy, presenciando su muerte.

- _¡Doctor Urahara! Logramos sacar al señor del auto, pero tiene hemorragia interna, necesitamos llevarlo de urgencia._

_- Llévenle, en un minuto estoy – _Da la orden el Doctor Urahara mientras veo como mi padre es llevado en una camilla. – _Rukia, toma una decisión ahora, te quedas con tu madre hasta que vengan los Forenses o vienes a salvar a tu padre que está grave._

_- Doctor… - _Pienso mientras veo una vez más el cuerpo de mi madre sin vida – _Voy con usted._

_- Vamos Kuchiki._

Subo a la ambulancia con todos y llevamos a mi padre al hospital, que aunque consciente, luce una mala expresión en su cara, mirándome con una expresión de "Discúlpame". En los veintiocho años que tengo, no había visto una expresión así en el… en Soujun Kuchiki.

- _Papá, tú no tienes la culpa. Es el maldito destino que nos arrebató a mamá. Yo te salvaré papá–_

_- No es eso hija… - _

_- Llegamos al hospital – _Interrumpe Urahara – _Yoruichi, llama a Cirugía, que esterilicen el primer quirófano y preparen todo para una cirugía._

_- Entendido – _

_- Doctor Urahara… - _Le digo con intenciones de entrar en acción, mientras mi padre va bajando de la ambulancia – _Entro con usted. _

_- No Kuchiki, no estás bien emocionalmente. –_

_- Doctor Uraha… - _

_- No, Kuchiki. Tú espera en la sala. – _

Y vi a todos alejarse y entrar al hospital, mientras que yo me dirigía a la sala de espera del hospital. ¿Quién diría, que hasta hace apenas unas horas, la señora Rangiku Ichimaru estaba aquí, y ahora estoy yo?

- _Por favor papá, sal de esta – _

Pasa una hora… dos horas… dos y media y estoy vuelta loca. Ya he ido varias veces a lavarme la cara y la desesperación me invade, no sé qué es de mi padre.

**Pov. Kisuke Urahara**

**+++++ FLASHBACK +++++**

**- **_Kisuke… cuida de mi hija – _Me dice Soujun mientras aplicaba la anestesia

- _¿De qué hablas, emo? Yo te salvaré y estarás como si nada, confía en mí. – _

_- Cuídala… por favor. – _Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer por la anestesia

**+++++ FIN FLASHBACK +++++**

Estas hemorragias son bastante graves. Tengo que rescatar al padre de Kuchiki. La cirugía lleva más de dos horas y somos terriblemente sorprendidos por algo que no venía registrado en su historial clínico.

- _Doctor, el paciente entra en paro – _

_- ¿Qué? Desfibrilador ahora._

_- Si doctor._

_- Vamos Soujun… vamos… - _Le digo mientras preparo el desfibrilador.

_- Uno… dos… tres… ¡Despejen! – _

_- Ritmo cardiaco vuelve, doctor – _

_- Está bien, gracias – _

- _Revisen afecciones cardiacas por favor – _

Mientras se hacía un examen rápido, Soujun recae en paro.

- _Doctor, se descubrió una afección cardiaca en el paciente, es crónico. –_

_- ¿Qué diablos…? –_

_- Doctor Urahara, el paciente no resistirá la operación. El doctor que lo había revisado hoy recién descubrió esa afección, por eso no estaba en el historial clínico– _

_- Hagan lo que puedan, sálvenlo. – _

Pasaron cinco, seis, siete minutos intentando reanimar a Kuchiki, pero era demasiado tarde. Esa maldita afección nos impidió salvarle la vida.

- _Despe… - _Intentaba una vez más reanimarle, pero fui interrumpido.

_- Ya basta, Kisuke_. _Es todo_ – Dicho eso de Yoruichi, suspiro enormemente y ahora pienso en cómo decirle esto a Rukia.

- _¿Hora del deceso? – _Pregunto con cierta angustia.

- _Once y veintisiete de la noche – _

_- ¿Quién se lo dice? – _Pregunta Yoruichi. El equipo de médico y enfermeras tienen cierta decepción en sus rostros por esto.

- _Voy yo, Yoruichi. – _Trago saliva al decir esto. No sé cómo va a reaccionar Rukia, pero tendré que hacerlo.

Voy por el pasillo a la sala de espera y estoy que me jalo los cabellos de la desesperación. No pude salvar a su padre, su madre muere ante sus ojos, y presencia la catástrofe. ¿Cómo haré para apoyarle?

- _Kuchiki, buenas noches. – _Le miro con angustia. Ella está más tranquila, pero perdida en su mundo, sigue sin creer en la pesadilla. Es como si en este rato construyera un gran edificio de cristal, con ese cristal de "Esperanza" de al menos querer estar con su padre. Y yo seré una gran bola demoledora que destruirá ese edificio.

**Pov. Rukia Kuchiki**

Veo al doctor Urahara después de casi tres horas y lo único que deseo hacer es escuchar que mi padre está bien. Mi mundo y su estabilidad dependen solo de esa noticia.

- _Doctor Urahara, ¿Cómo está mi padre? – _Y en ese momento, regresa una punzada al corazón, como si en mi mundo, después de sobrevivir al apocalipsis, me llegara el juicio final. Sé que algo no está bien con esto. –

_- Kuchiki… Yo… - _Ese silencio de malas noticias. Parece que las cosas están mal.

- _¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Mi padre quedo en coma? ¿Paralítico? ¿Necesita sangre? Todo tiene solución, si es eso no importa, yo estaré con el… le cuidaré hasta que esté bien – _Imploraba que fuera algo menor lo que sucediera, y no lo que no tenía solución. Comencé a llorar.

- _Kuchiki… tu padre… ha muerto – _

Y esto es el comienzo del fin de mi vida.


	3. Último adiós

**Hey! Cumpliendo con lo prometido... :3 Mas tarde subo "Terapia al corazón"**

- _Tu padre ha muerto –_

En este punto mi mundo ya es un desastre. Todas las esperanzas murieron, como mis padres. Solo deseaba despertar de ese mal sueño, tan doloroso… tan surreal.

- _Basta de bromas – _Digo un tanto alterada mientras las lágrimas salen – _Eso no es verdad, él está bien. Papá está en el quirófano, esperándome… - _Empiezo a caminar rodeando la pequeña mesa que se encuentra en la sala de espera al quirófano.

- _No Rukia, yo… -_

_- ¡Es mentira! El me espera… - _Grito y, por impulso emocional, me abalanzo a querer entrar al quirófano, ver a mi padre y confirmar que el Dr. Urahara me "miente".

- _¡No! Rukia, tú no puedes pasar… - _Me atrapa por la cintura mientras yo pataleo e intento zafarme – _Rukia, esto es difícil, yo…_

_- ¡Déjame pasar! –_

_- No puedes – _Sigue el forcejeo.

-_ ¡Él no está muerto! – _

_- ¡Lo está! –_

_- ¡No! ¡No lo está!... ¡No lo está! –_

En ese momento sale la Doctora Yoruichi y ve el forcejeo entre su esposo y yo.

- _¡Déjame entrar! –_

_- Rukia, no puedes, ya lo pasaron a la otra sala. – _Dice Urahara.

- _¡Sáquenlo de ahí! ¡Él no está…! –_

_- Lo está, Kuchiki… - _Me dice Yoruichi con la mirada objetiva de un médico. Ahí comprendí las cosas. Caigo de vuelta a la realidad, y miro hacia mis ropas ensangrentadas. – _Si, tus padres están ahora muertos. No estás cenando con ellos, riendo, platicando… Lo siento, ellos ya no están aquí. – _

Vuelven a salir las lágrimas, esas lágrimas tan llenas de realidad como de dolor.

- _Kuchiki, lo siento mucho. – _Se disculpa Urahara.

- _Me cuesta aceptar la verdad –_

_- Te llevamos a casa… - _Sugiere Yoruichi – _Necesitas un baño, estás llena de sangre, y también necesitas relajarte._

Al llegar a casa, no estaba mi esposo, y Yoruichi me manda directo al baño mientras me buscaba algo de ropa. Abro la regadera y al entrar en ella, el piso se tinta de color marrón…

- _Esa es la sangre de mamá… -_

Necesito tanto un abrazo, así que me coloco en cuclillas y me abrazo a mí misma…

- _Mamá, papá… ¿Por qué ustedes? –_

_._

_._

_._

**Pov. Yoruichi**

**- **_Le daré unas vacaciones, para que supere esto. Además necesitará de todo nuestro apoyo – _Dice Kisuke al entrar al cuarto de Rukia.

- _¿Qué es eso? – _Pregunté al ver un sobre blanco en la cama.

- _Deja ahí, querida. Tal vez es una cuenta o algo que no debes ver. Mejor busca ropa para Kuchiki. –_

_- Meow, cariño, no me reprendas. – _Y al abrir la puerta del armario lo vi bastante vacío. - _¿Por qué solo hay ropa de Ku…? -_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –_

_- Kisuke, Esa carta es del esposo de Kuchiki, pasármela. –_

_- Querida, la curiosidad mata al gato – _Y le arrebato la carta de las manos. La abro y leo el contenido.

- _Rukia… este matrimonio ya… no… -_

_- ¿Qué dice? – _Pregunta Kisuke algo confundido y yo suspiro antes de leerle la carta en voz alta.

_- "Rukia, tenemos tres años de matrimonio, y he sido sumamente feliz con ello, pero creo que esto ya no va a funciona. Entiendo tu esfuerzo por darle a todo esto y a esta relación, pero hay cosas inevitables. Me he enamorado, y no hay vuelta a eso. Te quiero, pero solo eso. Sé que no soy merecedor de tu perdón y por eso me desapareceré de tu vida. Se feliz, tienes una familia hermosa que te apoya. En unos días te llega los papeles para el divorcio." ¡Ahhh! Es un hijo de puta… -_

_- Nena, no debemos mostrarle eso a Rukia. Dudo que pueda soportar tanto. –_

_- ¿Pero qué diablos le vamos a decir? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta –_

_- Inventar algo, no se… ¿Un viaje de negocios? –_

_- Por ahora, pero se enterará en algún momento. No sé qué pecado está pagando Rukia, pero esto es demasiado. Le llevaré la ropa al baño. –_

_- Ve. –_

El pensar en esta situación tan fuerte para ella, e intentar ponerme en sus zapatos, es doloroso. Pero no tanto como el dolor que ella ahora siente.

- _Kuchiki, dejaré aquí tu ropa –_

_- Gracias, Doctora Yoruichi. –_

Dejo las cosas y me alejo. En la sala veíamos Kisuke y yo como le íbamos a explicar que su esposo se había ido. Cinco minutos después, sale Rukia cambiada y se sienta con nosotros.

- _Rukia, me tomé la libertad de prepararte un te – _Dice Kisuke.

- _Gracias – _

_- Doctor… ¿De qué murió mi padre? – _Pregunta Kuchiki, ya un tanto más calmada…

- _Una enfermedad en el corazón. Al parecer se la detectó el doctor de tu pueblo hace dos o tres días. Antes de entrar al quirófano, intentó decírmelo, pero no entendí. De todas formas, no iba a resistir la cirugía. –_

_- Ya veo –_

_- Ya le informé a tus hermanos. En dos horas tal vez están listos los cuerpos de tus padres –_

Se oye el timbre y al abrir la puerta, entran Byakuya y Riruka, sus hermanos.

- _Riruka, espe… - _Dice el hermano de Kuchiki y la chica de cabello rosado va directo hacia Rukia.

- _¡Rukia! – _Se oye el grito antes de soltar una bofetada.

- _Oh no… - _

_._

_._

_._

**Pov. Rukia.**

Todo sucede en cámara lenta desde que veo a Riruka forcejeando con Byakuya y se acerca a mí para abofetearme. Siempre ha sido una chica un tanto caprichosa y terca, un tanto hiriente, con su temperamento fuerte e impulsivo. Nuestra relación siempre fue un tanto tormentosa y llena de comparaciones de su parte. Hicimos al mismo tiempo trámites para la escuela de medicina, pero ella no fue admitida, lo que le causó un mayor rencor hacia mí.

**_- _**_¡Tu estuviste ahí! ¡Tú los viste morir!... ¿De qué te sirvieron todos estos años de estudio y tu tan conocida reputación? – _Esta última parte resaltada con sarcasmo - _¡Yo si los hubiera salvado!_

_- No tienes… - _Intento dar una explicación a sus acusaciones en vano.

- _¡Callate! ¡No tienes derecho! Mis padres lo dieron todo por ti, se sacrificaron noches enteras para pagar tus estudios… ¿Y con eso pagas? ¿Solo te convertiste en médico para verles morir? –_

_- ¡Basta Riruka! Vamonos… - _Le dice Byakuya mientras él y Yoruichi la llevan fuera.

- _Tiene razón. Si hubiera salvado a mis padres, yo… -_

_- Kuchiki… Recuerda lo que te enseñé, no siempre se puede salvar al mundo, aunque seas el mejor médico del mundo. – _Me dice Urahara.

A partir de ahí, todo sucedió tan rápido. Tres horas después entregaron los cuerpos de mis padres y fueron llevados a la funeraria. Asistieron familia, compañeros, amigos y demás gente que manifestó su apoyo. Riruka no paró de hablar pestes de mí, pero le ignoraban, Byakuya, por el contrario, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Estaba totalmente distraída, recordando todos los buenos momentos con mis padres y asimilando todo esto.

- _"Hija, prometo cuidarte desde allá arriba…" – _Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre… - _"Hasta luego, Kia" – _Dijo mi padre. Ahora solo veo dos cajas que contienen sus cuerpos, o lo que alguna vez fueron.

Llego a mi casa, después del último adiós a mis padres, y una sensación de vacío me invade. Shukuro está de viaje y no regresará en unos días más, o eso me dijeron Urahara y Yoruichi. Me pierdo en mis recuerdos, y en como dos días atrás se ponía punto final a mi diario de recuerdos con mis padres. Preparé muchas veces a mis pacientes o sus familiares para la muerte, pero olvidé hacerlo conmigo.

Miro la cantina fijamente, y comienzo a creer que el alcohol, como en las heridas físicas, es capaz de desinfectar y eliminar lo "Malo" de una herida… ¿Lo será? Tomo una botella y bebo un poco. Una sensación cálida me invade, y me agrada tanto que continuo tomando una y otra vez. Poquísimas veces he probado el alcohol, pero ninguna de esas ocasiones, se sentía tan bien como ahora.

- _Solo deseo eliminar todo esto… -_


	4. Golpe Final

**;_; Después de sabe cuanto tiempo sin inspiración, les regalaré un maratón de mis 3 fanfic + Nuevo fanfic. Así que, disfrutenlos! :D**

* * *

><p>Después de todo un rato, probablemente casi toda la noche, de borrachera, decidí irme a la cama. Con mi cuerpo tambaleante de alguna forma conseguí tirar las botellas y tumbarme. En ese momento, se oye la puerta abrir.<p>

- _Ha de ser Tsukishima… - _Y caigo dormida.

**Pov. Yoruichi.**

**- **_¡Rukia!... ¿Estás aquí? –_

_- Parece que está en su cuarto, vamos a ver – _Dice Kisuke, y va mientras recojo las hojas que tenía en el buzón.

- _Son cuentas y cartas de la familia de Kuchiki – _

_- ¿Aun no aparece la demanda de divorcio? – _

_- No. Y me angustia que vea esos papeles, ya que significaría el golpe final para ella. –_

_- Bueno, es hora de limpiar. –_

_._

_._

_._

**Pov. Rukia**

Creo, y tan solo creo que ha pasado… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? ¿Tres días? ¿Cinco? Miro el calendario y han sido, si, cinco. La resaca de tantas noches de borrachera en casa es mínima, probablemente porque sigo ebria o porque estoy tan mal que no siento absolutamente nada. Hoy me levanté mucho más temprano de lo usual, ya que mi mente juega con decenas de pesadillas relacionadas con la muerte de mis padres. Veo la sala limpia, y llego a la conclusión de que Yoruichi ha venido a ayudarme con la limpieza, o ha contratado a alguien. Llego a la puerta, saco los papeles del buzón y me dedico a revisarlos.

- _Señora Kuchiki […] Hmm, es una cuenta. Esta es publicidad – _Tiro la publicidad a la basura - _¿Qué es esto? ¿Papeles de un buffet? – _Un sobre con unos papeles mandado de un buffet de abogados me hacen pensar que tal vez fui demandada por algún paciente, pero inmediatamente desecho esa teoría porque el último paciente que murió en mi cuidado, tenía una enfermedad terminal. – _Va, no puede ser una demanda, tal vez es alguna otra cosa –_

Abro el sobre y saco algunos papeles, me siento en el sillón y leo la primera página.

_Juzgado bla bla bla, el ciudadano Shukuro Tsukishima, bla bla bla, mediante el código bla bla bla, la… solicitud de… ¿Disolución de matrimonio? – _Me quedo en silencio varios segundos. Me siento terriblemente sorprendida por estos papeles, tan sorprendida, que la resaca o borrachera que tenía se me pasaron. La sangre bajo a mis pies y me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Yo creía que Shukuro estaba de viaje y que en cualquier momento regresaba, no que se había ido de casa.

_* El bla bla bla es para representar en este caso, murmullos, como cuando se lee rápidamente * _

- _Esto es un error, ¿No? Si, esto es un error, jamás discutimos, estábamos bien… - _Digo con voz cortada, a punto de llorar. Me levanto del sillón y voy a mi habitación – _Iré a ese juzgado, y pediré una… - _Decidida a pedir una aclaración sobre esa "Petición de divorcio", iba a ir al buffet aquel y saber si fue un error o no, pero al abrir el closet, estaba medio vacío, solo con mi ropa.

- _Donde… está… Tsukishima… - _Me pregunté ya con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué él no está? Mi compañero, mi esposo, mi confidente. Justo cuando creí que la tormenta se calmaría… ¡Que él me calmaría! Simplemente se va, aumentando el vacío en mí.

Se oye la puerta abrir, y con ello, la posible fuente a las respuestas que busco.

- _Buenos días, Kuchiki – _Dice Yoruichi. Mira hacia donde estoy, y parece que de cierta forma anticipa lo que sucederá.

- _Yoruichi… ¿Dónde está Tsukishima? – _

- _Rukia, yo… -_

_- ¿Dónde está? – _Elevo el tono, un tanto por desesperación, otro tanto por reproche a su silencio.

- _Se fue – _Me siento en la cama, me tapo la cara y comienzo a llorar.

- _Rukia, te dejó esta carta el día que murieron tus padres. Kisuke y yo decidimos no decirte nada hasta que estuvieras más tranquila. Estuve los últimos días revisando el buzón, pero al parecer ya viste la demanda de divorcio… -_

Solo lloraba, no sabía que más hacer en esta situación. ¡No sé qué pecado estoy pagando! Un día tengo a mi familia, mi esposo, todo era felicidad… Ahora no tengo absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana, y hoy tengo cita en el juzgado. Mi mejor amigo ahora es el alcohol, cada noche es el único que alivia mi dolor, que lo anestesia. La noche anterior decidí no calmar mi dolor para ir sobria a ver a Shukuro Tsukishima, aunque ahora este de un pésimo humor. Tomo un baño, me pongo una blusa negra, pantalón de mezclilla, converse, y me abrigo bien, ya que se avecina el otoño y la temperatura comienza a bajar. En otros años, estuviera emocionada de estar en esta época, pero hoy no, esta vez es como si una estación más fría que el mismísimo invierno llegara a mi vida, y planeara instalarse por el resto de mis días. Salgo a la calle y el viento, ya un tanto cortante, no es capaz de producir sensación alguna a mi cuerpo.

- _No es tan frío como mi interior –_

Subí al auto, del que ya no recordaba desde aquel día, después de todo lo que pasó, la policía lo recogió porque no sabía de quien era, hasta que personalmente lo llevaron a mi casa ya que algunos paramédicos lo reconocieron. Conduje sin música, cosa inusual en mí y me dirigí al juzgado. Al llegar me topo de frente con el…

- _Lo siento, lamento haber hecho esto en un día tan… - _Interrumpo sus explicaciones con una mirada que no había visto antes en mi durante nuestros 3 años de matrimonio. – _Yo… -_

_- Ahorra tus explicaciones. Lo que hiciste, ya, sucedió. Mejor pasemos con el abogado para terminar con esto… -_

Pasamos al despacho y después de un rato de acuerdos, quedamos en que solo queríamos la disolución de nuestro matrimonio, sin pensiones alimenticias, ni compromisos de parte del otro. Fue un rato bastante cruel, ver ahora a quien tenía en lo más alto, a quien admiraba, amaba, yéndose de mi lado con quien sabe que persona. Al salir, intenta detenerme para hablar.

- _Rukia, espera, yo quiero que hablemos –_

_- ¿Para qué diablos deseas hablar? ¿Acaso quieres contarme el porque te fuiste y con quien estás ahora? No quiero escuchar ya nada de ti, solo quiero irme. – _Contesté con lágrimas en mis ojos, voz cortada y corazón roto.

- _Si, pero no quiero que te lleves una mala imagen de mi –_

_- Demasiado tarde, señor Shukuro. Usted acaba de dar el golpe final a mi vida – _En ese momento, logré zafarme de su brazo, salí corriendo hacia mi automóvil e inmediatamente arranqué. Solo deseaba ir al lugar más seguro, casa.

Llego, y desesperadamente me dirijo a la cantinera, tomo una botella y bebo de ella. El paso del alcohol por mi garganta me anestesia un poco del dolor, pero no lo suficiente. Continúo bebiendo hasta que escucho el timbre de mensajes en mi celular.

- _Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue en el juzgado? Esta semana no podré ir a verte como de costumbre, estamos cubriendo tus turnos por tus vacaciones. Recuerda que te quedan 10 días más. Yoruichi. –_

_- Estoy bien. Estaré en casa aseando. Saludos, Rukia K. –_

Después de responder, apago el celular y lo arrojo a no sé dónde diablos. Esos diez días de "vacaciones" estuvieron llenos de dolor, alcohol y lágrimas.

.

.

.

Después de esas merecidas "Vacaciones" de no sé cuántos días, incluso podría jurar que fueron más de lo establecido, regreso al trabajo. La casa está hecha un desastre, botellas, ropa, basura y demás mierda están regadas, consecuencia de días y noches de embriagarme para calmar este dolor. Despierto sin muchas ganas, con un poco de resaca, me ducho, tomo un antiácido, desayuno y cargo mis cosas para irme al hospital. Al mirar una botella de alcohol etílico, le vacío el contenido en el lavabo, lo enjuago y lo lleno de mi anestésico, proveniente de mi cantina, así podré calmar mi ansiedad en algún tocador.

Al llegar a la entrada del hospital, viene a mi mente el recuerdo de la última vez que vi a mi padre, y me da un poco de miedo.

- _Buenos días… Buenos días… Buenos días - _Entro y muchos de mis compañeros me reciben con un cálido saludo, que más que cálido, lo siento de lástima, cosa que me hace sentir más miserable

_- ¡qué bueno que ya estás aquí! – _Dice Yoruichi con una cara alegre.

- _¿Cuál folder puedo tomar? – _Pregunto sin mucho ánimo.

- _Ve mejor a Consultas… Tuvimos mucho trabajo estos días y enviamos a los doctores de "Consultas" al área de Emergencias por un rato, así que atiende a la gente mejor, ya que me acabo de dar cuenta que hay bastantes esperando allá y los practicantes no pueden solos. – _Sé que es un pretexto de la Dra. Yoruichi al no verme "apta" para estar atendiendo emergencias.

- _Está bien –_

Ese día resultó un completo desastre. Mil y un gentes con resfriado que solo necesitaban de un mismo medicamento para curarse. Fue cansado tener que repetir la misma receta una y otra vez, ya ni les escuchaba hablar mientras sacaba mi diagnóstico mediante el chequeo rutinario, mientras veía a los demás yendo de un lugar a otro. Dos o tres veces me equivoqué de diagnóstico suponiendo un resfriado cuando tenían otra cosa, hasta recibí una llamada de atención de un paciente. De vez en cuando iba al tocador a anestesiarme un rato para evitar todo este estrés, y así concluía mi turno. Llegaba a casa solo a embriagarme y dormir.

Despertar con resaca, ducharme, ir al hospital, atender consultas, ir a casa, embriagarme y dormir fue mi rutina por casi 4 meses. Una que otra vez me llamaron la atención por malos diagnósticos, y el Dr. Kisuke decidió dejarme en Consultas por tiempo indefinido hasta que mejorara mis diagnósticos. Más que verme mejor, sospechaba de mi "amistad" con el Señor Alcohol.

Poco a poco, fui adaptándome a mi anestésico, y fue animándome, solo así pude regresar a Emergencias después de 6 meses. Se me daban casos pequeños como suturas, curaciones, y heridas menores, fui animándome poco a poco, pero solo en el exterior, ya que por dentro me sentía igual de miserable que desde hace 6 meses.


	5. Acciones llevan a consecuencias

**A ratos se me va la inspiración -3- Entre cosa y cosa, me vuelvo loca entre tanta idea :P Espero y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p>Era el turno de noche, practicantes y doctores estaban ocupados atendiendo una carambola que hubo a dos horas de la ciudad, mientras que yo me quedaba junto con otras dos enfermeras para cubrir cualquier otro caso. Con dos horas sin actividad, comienzo a sentir la ansiedad de querer un poco de alcohol.<p>

- _Con permiso, regreso en un momento. -_

Me voy al tocador y saco mi botella para tomar un poco de mi anestésico. Un trago, dos, tres y no era suficiente. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos llevaba, y entra una de las enfermeras para avisarme de una emergencia.

- _¡Doctora Kuchiki! Tenemos un paciente con heridas graves en la sala de Emergencias… ¡Venga rápido por favor! –_

Casi tiro la botellita del tremendo susto que me dio la enfermera, la guardo e inmediatamente voy a atender el caso. Llego a la sala de emergencias e intento ponerme al corriente con el caso.

- _Datos, enfermera. –_

_- Kurosaki Ichigo, 28 años. Fue presuntamente asaltado y presenta heridas en torax y piernas, golpes en cabeza, espalda y una bala cerca de la columna. ¿Mando a preparar la sala de cirugía? –_

Al mencionar la sala de cirugía, por un momento quedo helada. No he atendido cirugías en más de seis meses y no estoy segura de lo que hago, tomé un poco de más. El alcohol hizo más efecto del que quisiera esta vez y siento que mis manos no me pertenecen. No hay más doctores para realizar esto.

- _Doctora, ¿Mando a preparar la sala de cirugía? –_

_- ¿Ah? Este… si… prepárela – _Definitivamente no estaba segura de lo que hacía. Me siento asustada. –_ Yamada, signos vitales por favor. -_

- _Presión estable y hemorragias controladas. –_

_- Lo importante… es sacar esa bala –_

Trasladamos al paciente al quirófano y pronto llega el anestesista. Yo me lavo las manos, y me coloco el material estéril.

- _Rukia, tranquila – _Inhalo profundamente – _Has realizado muchas cirugías, ¿Por qué estoy tan mareada y asustada? -_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento aterrada en un quirófano. Sé que no estoy en condiciones de realizar una operación mayor y aun así, lo tengo que hacer. Entro a cirugía y mi corazón late tan fuerte que lo escucho palpitar.

- _Hora de salvar a esta persona… Bisturí… -_

Y comienzo a trabajar. Tuve suerte con las primeras incisiones, así que decido continuar. Latido, tras latido, y mi mano comienza a temblar, es efecto del alcohol. No sé cuánto tomé a lo largo del día, pero es la primera (o segunda vez) que estoy ebria estando en el hospital. El personal me ve inquieto, ya que no actúo como normalmente lo hice antes de lo de mis padres. Por un momento me detengo y veo a Nanao sorprendida de verme estando en cirugía mayor. Llama a Hanataro y el atiende.

- _¿Qué está haciendo la doctora Kuchiki aquí? – _Dice Nanao a Yamada desde el otro lado. Escucho, pero no puedo reaccionar.

- _Está en cirugía… sucede que […] – _Yamada le empieza a dar detalles del paciente y yo reacciono.

- _Ah…_ _Enfermera, tijeras… -_

_- Si, doctora – _La enfermera me mira un tanto extraño.

Después de un momento, Nanao sale disparada del quirófano y el enfermero Yamada se nota preocupado. Yo continúo con lo mío y veo que la bala está en una posición comprometedora para el paciente, cualquier error puede causarle una hemorragia, o puedo dejarle inválido.

- _Vamos, concéntrate… - _Murmuraba terriblemente nerviosa. Hasta ahora he tenido suerte con la operación, pero sigo nerviosa. Acerco las pinzas para extirpar la bala, pero tanta suerte no podía durar mucho, mi vista se nubla y al momento de tomar la bala, no medí mi fuerza y la saqué mal, tan mal que por la forma del objeto causo una hemorragia y un chorro de sangre sale. A causa del mareo solté las pinzas y al ver lo que había hecho, entro en pánico y doy algunos pasos atrás.

- _¡Doctora! ¿Qué pasó? – _Grita nervioso Yamada. Al ver mi estado de pánico, decide actuar. -_ ¡Hemorragia! Enfermeras, controlen esto por favor, antes que se desestabilice. –_

Para empeorar las cosas, llega Urahara esterilizado al quirófano, mientras que Nanao ve desde lejos lo que acaba de suceder, un tanto asustada.

- _¿Qué pasa aquí? – _dice Urahara un tanto molesto.

- _Se ha extirpado la bala Dr. Urahara, pero hubo hemorragia – _Informa Yamada.

- _Permítanme. – _Y voltea hacia mí, furioso. – _Kuchiki, sal de quirófano. Estarás en la sala de juntas hasta que vaya yo._

_- Pero doc… -_

_- ¡Sal de quirófano ahora! – _Se sorprendió el personal con la actitud del Dr. Urahara, pero bien merecido lo tengo.

Salgo de la sala, un poco tambaleante. No me lavo y me voy a los anaqueles. Me siento y miro mis manos ensangrentadas.

- _¿Qué carajos he hecho? – _Y comienzo a llorar.

Ahora caigo en cuenta de que intentar jugar a las escondidillas y hacer trampa con el alcohol tendría sus consecuencias algún día, y ese día es hoy. Saco mi botella de alcohol.

- _Creí que eras mi mejor amigo… ¡Pero no es así! – _Y estrello la botella de vidrio contra la pared, rompiéndola. Eso que sucedió en quirófano tendrá consecuencias, tal vez graves, y no estoy ni un poco preparada para lo que vendrá.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres horas más, me lave, cambie y Urahara no salía del quirófano, ¿Quizá maté al paciente? Pensar en esa y más posibilidades me tenía mal, con ansiedad. Media hora después veo a Yamada pasar por la sala de juntas e inmediatamente voy a él para saber alguna noticia.

- _Yamada –_

_- Doctora Kuchiki – _Saluda agachando la mirada.

- _¿Qué sucedió con el paciente? –_

_- Yo… bueno… -_

_- Eso lo informaré en la junta, Kuchiki – _Dice Urahara en un tono más frío. Nunca había visto tratando al personal ni a mí de esa forma. Detrás de él van todos los que se involucraron con el incidente del paciente. – _Kuchiki, te quedas afuera, terminando la junta hablo contigo personalmente. –_

_- Está bien –_

Urahara cierra la puerta, y yo me quedo a un lado, para tratar de escuchar la junta.

- _Como ustedes ya saben, el incidente con el paciente de hace rato, tuvo consecuencias. Kuchiki ya tenía alrededor de diez reportes por posible atención en estado de ebriedad, y como saben yo tomé medidas. Se les había dicho en aquella junta, que hasta que no comprobáramos que Kuchiki consume alcohol, no podíamos permitir que atendiera esta clase de casos. Ya con el testimonio del enfermero Hanataro Yamada, se nos salió de las manos esto, y ahí está lo sucedido. Lamentablemente las consecuencias correrán a cuenta de Kuchiki… No podemos permitir que se arme un escándalo con la prensa… -_

¿Ya sabía el Dr. Urahara de mi problema? ¿Cuándo se enteró de eso? Estaba helada. Tengo miedo, bastante miedo y no sé qué será de mí, si seré despedida…

- _Pueden retirarse – _Escucho desde la sala de juntas, y cinco segundos después sale el personal de la sala de juntas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ya no escuché que tanto se dijo ahí, pero como sea, estoy en problemas… Serios problemas.

- _Entra Kuchiki – _Se me cae la cara de vergüenza y paso. El Dr. Urahara cierra la puerta y me mira con decepción. – _Bien, supongo que sabes que las acciones llevan a consecuencias, en este caso malas._

_- Si… -_

_- ¿Cuántas veces has venido en ese estado? –_

_- Ning… Algunas –_

_- ¿Por qué no tuviste la confianza de explicarme tus pesares? ¡Mira ahora las consecuencias de tus actos! Y apenas empieza el infierno… - _Me dice Urahara angustiado, tienen razón sus palabras, pero él no sabe que mi infierno empezó aquel día.

- _No, Kisuke… El infierno lo llevo desde hace seis meses, todos y cada uno de esos días. –_

_- ¿Tienes idea de cómo te ves ahora? ¿Te has visto en el espejo? –_

_- No he prestado atención… -_

_- Mírate… - _Y me pone un espejo delante de mí. Vi a una Rukia acabada, triste, gris, apagada…

- _Yo… -_

- _Ya sabía de tu problema desde hace tiempo, algunos pacientes lo reportaron. Intenté encubrirte, y me repetí muchas veces que hablaría contigo, pero no lo hice. Discúlpame. Desgraciadamente, ahora con esto, la culpa recae en ti, pero yo te ayudaré… -_

_- No hace falta… Yo asumiré todo… - _Digo con la cabeza abajo, temerosa de las consecuencias - _¿Qué sucedió con el paciente? –_

_- Está estable, pero… -_

_- ¿Pero? – _Digo y mi pulso se acelera.

_- ¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación y ves por ti misma? Tal vez y en cualquier momento despierta –_

_- Está bien, vamos –_

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la habitación del paciente, de cierta forma sus palabras me tranquilizaron, pero, sigo temerosa de lo que le pude haber hecho a la vida de ese chico. Al llegar se encontraba un señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, alto, cabello oscuro, un tanto familiar me resulta.

- _Buenos días – _Dice el Señor levantándose de su asiento.

- _Buenos días Señor Kurosaki, soy Kisuke Urahara, y ella es Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia, es el padre del paciente, Isshin Kurosaki – _Dice Urahara presentándome.

- _Buenos días – _Me muero de la vergüenza y culpabilidad con este señor.

- _¿Usted? ¡Oh señorita! ¡Hace tiempo que quiero darle las gracias! – _Dice con alegría el señor Kurosaki y tanto el doctor Urahara como yo nos sorprendemos.

- _Yo… ¿Por qué? –_

_- ¡Usted salvo a mis hijas hace seis meses de una carambola! Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki, ¿Las recuerda? – _Al mencionar sus nombres, viene a mi mente ese día. Si, las recuerdo… son aquellas chicas que sobrevivieron.

- _Si, las recuerdo… - _Digo con cierta incredulidad.

- _Gracias, doctora Kuchiki… - _El señor Isshin toma de mis manos y me agradece eso de hace seis meses… ¿Qué hago con este sentimiento? ¿Cómo le diré que yo, quien salve a sus hijas, fui el verdugo de su hijo?

- _No hay que agradecer… Es nuestro trabajo – _Y se me hace un nudo en la garganta, no puedo creer que el destino me pusiera esta prueba. Vi al chico, durmiendo, sin saber yo siquiera que le hice.

- _Doctor Urahara, ¿Ustedes atendieron a mi hijo? –_

_- Si – _Responde Urahara

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –_

_- Estable, pero aún no sé qué consecuencias tuvo la bala alojada cerca de la columna… -_

_- ¿Estará bien? –_

_- Lo sabremos cuando despierte – _Urahara revisa su reloj – _Hmmm, ya debería pasar el efecto de la anestesia, en cualquier momento lo hará. Permaneceremos aquí entonces… -_

Se me hiela la sangre al escuchar sus palabras. No sé si despierte en cinco, diez, treinta minutos. Todos y cada uno de los segundos pasados son pequeñas agujas que se clavan en mí con una etiqueta que dice "Culpable". Permanezco quieta, hasta que pasados dieciséis minutos, el joven despierta.

- _Pa… pa… -_

_- Oh hijo, ¿Estás bien? – _Al oír las palabras del señor Kurosaki, reaccionamos. Urahara empieza a revisar sus signos vitales, reflejos, etc.

- _Hola Ichigo, soy el doctor Kisuke. –_

_- ¿Qué sucedió doc? Lo último que recuerdo, es un disparo… – _Pregunta el chico con cierta dificultad. Yo estoy ahí, estática, no puedo hacer nada, tengo tanto miedo…

- _Te dispararon a ti, te trajeron al hospital, fuiste operado, y aquí estas. – _Menciona Urahara mientras continua revisando.

_- Esos desgraciados… - _Se ríe sin ganas.

- _Pero bueno, sobreviviste, y al parecer estás bastante mejor. Unas dos semanas como mucho y posiblemente salgas… - _Esas palabras de Urahara me dan esperanza, algo dentro de mí se alegra de que esté bien ese chico.

_- Doc… - _Pregunta Ichigo un tanto preocupado.

_- ¿Qué pasó Ichigo? – _

_- No siento las piernas… –_

Se abren mis ojos y levanto la cabeza rápidamente ante tal declaración y siento como todo el peso de la culpa cae sobre mí. ¿Qué le he hecho? Urahara me mira con preocupación, como si me dijera por telepatía "Eso fue lo que pasó, Rukia" e Isshin cambia su rostro a uno totalmente inexplicable, podría decir que miedo, ira, angustia, preocupación, o posiblemente tristeza.


	6. La demanda

El joven Kurosaki no sentía las piernas. ¿Dejé inválido a este chico? Lucía asustado, bastante. Pensar que he arruinado la vida de alguien es algo que no me podría perdonar. Tan solo ruego que lo que sea que le haya hecho tenga solución.

- _Permíteme hacerte más estudios antes de darte un diagnóstico – _dice Urahara mientras guarda su equipo. – _Aunque, Ichigo, me temo que la operación para extraer la bala trajo como consecuencias algunos daños a tu columna. –_

_- ¿Quedaré inválido? –_

_- Aun no lo sé. Necesitamos analizar todos los exámenes médicos antes de cualquier conclusión. -_

Los Kurosaki no decian palabra alguna, mucho menos yo. Estaban asustados, sobre todo el joven de cabello naranja. Deseaba tanto no haberlo atendido, que esto no estuviera pasando.

- _¿La bala estaba en una posición comprometedora? – _Pregunta el Sr. Kurosaki.

- _Si…-_

_- Ya veo. Igual confío en ustedes y su trabajo. Mi hijo ha tenido mala suerte, pero creo que no podría estar en mejores manos que en las suyas. Está vivo, y por ahora con eso me basta. - _

No pude soportarlo más y salí al baño a vomitar, los nervios me ganaron. Cuando me siento un tanto mejor, voy de regreso a la sala de juntas y ahí me espera Urahara.

- _No puedo soportarlo más Urahara… ¡Dejé inválido a ese chico! – _Me siento y me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente. – _Por mis tonterías pasó esto… ya, quiero renunciar, esto es demasiado para mi… -_

_- Rukia, la familia Kurosaki no demandará ya que la bala se encontraba en una posición comprometedora. Todos aquí te debemos mucho por tu dedicación y acordamos no mencionar lo de tu estado al momento de la operación. Sé que es poco ético pero comprendemos tu situación. Y vamos, Rukia, levanta ese ánimo, hay un chico que recuperar. –_

_- ¿Tiene solución? –_

_- Creo que sí. En la operación lo vi. –_

_- Ojalá… solo deseo que ese chico se recupere… -_

_- También quiero que vayas a "Doble A". ¿Sabes por qué te lo digo, no?_

_- Lo sé… ya dañé demasiado mi vida con todas esas mierdas… solo quiero salir adelante… - _Urahara me da un abrazo muy fraternal y yo me siento reconfortada. Estoy decidida a dejar todo eso atrás, aunque me da miedo que salga todo mal.

En los siguientes 5 días se le hicieron múltiples estudios al joven Kurosaki, para evaluar los daños a su columna. En ese tiempo yo no me quise parar a su habitación, se me caía la cara de vergüenza y entraba en pánico, por lo que me sugirieron concentrarme a lo que debería. También dejé de beber, aunque eso me volvió un poco más ansiosa. Varias veces se me encontró llorando inconsolablemente detrás de los laboratorios, en los baños. Todo el personal cercano a mí, me da su apoyo incondicional, a pesar de todo, sobre todo Urahara y Yoruichi, que se han vuelto como mis segundos padres, siempre al pendiente de mí. Estoy planeando ir a Doble A cuando termine con los estudios del joven Kurosaki, ya que le he dedicado todo el tiempo a esto.

- _Dos días más y podremos mandar todos nuestros análisis con varios compañeros médicos, que estudiarán de igual forma el caso de Ichigo – _Menciona Yoruichi en la sala de médicos.

- _Solo ruego que las cosas salgan bien y poder hacer algo por ese chico. –_

_- Ya verás que sí. Hoy le di un chequeo y las demás heridas ya están bastante bien. Es un chico muy entusiasta, que tiene una familia excepcional –_

_- Que bien. Bueno, pasa buenas noches Yoruichi –_

_- Igualmente, Rukia – _Y me dirijo a la salida. Al pasar por el jardín veo al padre de Ichigo con una bolsa.

- _Doctora Rukia, muy buenas noches –_

_- Buenas noches, señor Kurosaki –_

_- Sabe, la estaba esperando… para darle este regalo – _Me da la bolsa con el logotipo de una pastelería. – _Usted es un ángel que ha llegado a nuestra familia, Rukia. Ni con esto podré pagarle todo lo que esta humilde familia le debe. Gracias… - _Y se retira. ¿Qué hago con este presente que no merezco? Las lágrimas brotan nuevamente y veo lo que contiene la bolsa: un pastel. Algunas lágrimas caen en ese hermoso pastel de frutas y no, definitivamente no lo merezco. Camino unos pasos para tirarlo al bote de la basura, cuando alguien me empuja y suelto el pastel, haciendo que se deshaga en el piso.

- _Oh… dis… disculpe – _Era una persona bastante ebria.

- _No se preocupe… vaya con cuidado – _Digo ahogando mis lágrimas.

Dejó todo ahí y salgo como puedo, con la intención de llegar a casa. Busco la bolsa en la que dejé todas esas botellas de alcohol y la abro, desesperada por ingerir un poco de alcohol… estoy a punto de tomar de ahí…

- "_Rukia, las acciones llevan consecuencias…" – _Recuerdo las palabras de Urahara, y de inmediato, recuerdo la bolsa, el pastel deshecho y estrello la botella en la pared. Lloro desconsoladamente y repito la operación, una y otra vez hasta acabar con todo.

- _¡Maldito alcohol! Me has desgraciado… ¡Maldita Vida! – _La casa está hecha un desastre, y no quiero juntar mis destrozos. Solo tengo miedo, culpabilidad, las cuales llevo a mi habitación y las oculto bajo las cobijas.

A la mañana del séptimo y último día de estudios, me levanto un poco más tarde de lo usual, ya que hice bastantes horas extra el día anterior. Por la tarde mandaré copias de los exámenes a algunos colegas médicos para solicitar puntos de vista y saber qué hacer. Todo suena bastante prometedor. Al salir de la ducha, me cambio lo más rápido que puedo y tomo un poco de la cena de la noche anterior. Al ver el buzón, veo un sobre proveniente de un buffet distinto a lo de mi demanda de divorcio.

- _¿Qué será? Ok, al rato lo veo, es tardísimo – _Y dejó el sobre en la mesa de la sala. Salgo lo más rápido que puedo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pongo música en el auto. Al llegar al hospital, Urahara no está.

- _Nanao, buenos días. ¿Dónde está el doctor Urahara? – _Saludo con una sonrisa a Nanao.

- _Doctora Rukia, hoy luce mucho mejor. Buenos días. El doctor Urahara salió urgentemente y no me dijo a donde iba ni a qué hora regresaba. –_

_- Ya veo, muchas gracias… - _

_- Doctora, el joven Kurosaki desea verla… - _Me dio un vuelco el corazón. No les he visto hace siete días y me aterra pensar en lo sucedido.

- _S-Si, en un momento voy – _Respiro profundamente y voy al cuarto de Ichigo Kurosaki. Al entrar, noto la pesadez de la mirada de su padre, totalmente opuesta a la de hace dos días, luce furioso, y él, es la primera vez que cruzo mirada con el joven, la cual hace sentirme más aterrada, es como mirarme al espejo, se siente vacío, tan vacío como yo. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- _B-Buenos días, señores. Me mandaron llamar y aquí estoy – _Agacho la cabeza

_- Buenos días, doctora. Supongo que ya sabe el motivo de nuestro llamado –_

_- No, no lo sé –_

_- ¿No le llegó esta mañana una demanda por negligencia médica? – _Abro los ojos como platos y mi corazón se acelera desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo es que supieron?

- _¿A que se re…? – _Pregunto aturdida por todas las cosas que se vienen encima.

- _¡No se haga la desentendida Doctora Kuchiki! – _Eleva la voz el señor Kurosaki. – _Recibí un anónimo mencionando la situación, y decidí hablar con algunas personas que fueron testigos de la atención recibida a mi hijo en este hospital… Doctora, me importa muy poco lo que usted habrá sufrido en todo este tiempo – _"Callese" resonaba una y otra vez en mi mente, quería salir pero mis piernas no respondían – _Es increíble que usted haya podido atender a mi hijo en ese estado… ¿Usted fue capaz de operarlo borracha?_

_- Señor Kurosaki, yo… -_

_- Ya lo sé todo, Doctora. Usted atendió y operó a mi hijo en su estado deplorable y le causó el daño a su columna. De paso, el Doctor Urahara la encubrió. Pero no se preocupe, no volverán a hacerlo, con esta demanda los hundiré por semejante negligencia y de paso los dejaré en la calle… -_

_- Yo… -_

_- ¡Cállese doctora! no quiero escuchar sus excusas. No tiene validez para mí ni para mi familia su palabra, tan falsa. –_

_- Papá, cálmate un poco, no seas tan duro – _Habla el joven Kurosaki. Sus ojos café tan vacíos imploran que también termine este calvario. "Yo también deseo que termine esto" pienso mientras cierro mis ojos y salgo de la habitación, con paso tambaleante.

- _No hijo, ellos te dañaron y no voy a permitir que lo hagan con alguien más. ¡Lárguese de aquí y no quiero verla hasta el día del juicio! –_

Voy sin rumbo, subo las escaleras, quiero llegar hasta lo más alto y que nadie me encuentre. Llego a la azotea, siento la brisa y contemplo la vista de la ciudad. Paso horas ahí hasta que decido ir a casa. Ya no soy yo, la pesadilla sigue y solo quiero ir con mamá y papá. ¿Cómo es que su ausencia ha destruido todo? Al llegar a mi oscura casa, veo los papeles y recibo una llamada de Urahara.

- _Kuchiki, soy Urahara. –_

_- Buenas –_

_- ¡Menos mal! No te escuchas alcoholizada. Supongo que ya sabes por qué te hablo. –_

_- Lo sé –_

_- Contacté con el Lic. Ishida Uryuu par que nos ayude con el caso. –_

_- ¿Qué le dijo? –_

_- Yo por lo mucho, puedo ser suspendido o recibir una multa. Tú la tienes más difícil, puedes recibir desde una fuerte multa por daños hasta suspenderte de por vida la licencia médica o terminar en la cárcel. También, el Dr. Shunsui se enteró de todo, y dará todo el apoyo posible para resolver esto. –_

_- Perfecto –_

_- Rukia, tenemos que ver la manera de negociar con los Kurosaki, sobre todo con Ichigo. –_

_- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar Urahara, estoy cansada ya de luchar con esta pesadilla. Si me quedo en la calle o voy a la cárcel, ya no me importa, ya no tengo nada que perder. –_

_- Pero Rukia, yo… -_

_- Adiós… - _Y cuelgo. Ya lo perdí todo… ¿Qué más puedo perder?

Dejé de ir al hospital desde ese día. Me la pasé en cama, como un caparazón vacío que cumple sus necesidades básicas como un robot. Recibo muchos mensajes de amigos, familiares, deseándome pronta solución a mis problemas, excepto el mensaje de Riruka, quien solo desea que deje de ser médico y pague por todo. Un día antes de ir al juzgado, surgió el deseo desesperado de contemplar la vista desde la azotea del hospital, así que me di una ducha, me cambié de ropas y fijé mi rumbo, tal vez por última ocasión, al hospital que en algún tiempo me dio tantas alegrías. Llego, subo al elevador, y voy a la azotea. Respiro el aire que llega a mi cara, y que enfría un poco mis mejillas, ya humedecidas por las lágrimas vacías que ruedan por mi rostro.

_- ¿Qué se sentirá volar? ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Podré tocar a mamá y papá? – _Estiro el brazo e intento tocar el cielo. Quiero… deseo alcanzar a mis padres de una vez por todas… pero que va, no lo lograré intentando ir de abajo hacia arriba.

Subo al borde de la azotea, contemplo la vista de la ciudad, tan hermosa.

- _Al fin, lograré ir con ustedes. Perdónenme por no haber llegado a tiempo, por ser mala hija. Perdóname Urahara, por deshacer tu confianza y hundirte conmigo. Perdóname, Ichigo Kurosaki, perdón… - _Me digo en voz alta, como intentando que la ciudad comunique mi mensaje. ¿Lo haré? ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? Vamos, Rukia, salta…. Un paso, vamos… el otro pie… ¿Ah?

- _¡Doctora Rukia! ¡No lo haga! – _Suena una voz aferrándose a mis piernas tanto como puede

- _¡Déjame! Yo ya no tengo nada en este mundo… por favor, déjame ir… - _Imploro desesperada, al voltear noto al joven Kurosaki abrazando mis piernas.

- _¡No! Cancelo la demanda, pero no lo haga, no soportaría que usted terminara su vida por mi culpa… - _Y de quien sabe dónde, sacó las fuerzas suficientes para jalar y yo caigo hacia atrás, encima de él.

- _¿Qué sentido tiene estar aquí? ¡Dígamelo! Ya lo perdí todo, mi profesión, mi esposo, mi familia, todo lo he perdido… Ya déjame ir por favor… ya no quiero estar aquí… - _Grito desesperada, intento levantarme para volver al borde y recibo una bofetada.

- _¡Maldita sea doctora! ¡Está viva! Tiene a personas que la aman, que la apoyan. Yo supe lo de sus padres y lo de su esposo, la enfermera Nanao me contó todo, y fue por eso que en vez de dañarla quería ayudarla, pero no podía localizarla. Y fue cuando alguien me dijo hace 30 minutos que la vio subir acá. Yo la busqué piso por piso hasta que la vi a punto de saltar… no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas pero, la he salvado… Yo también me siento vacío, pero no tanto como usted. Doc, quiero ayudarla, pero por favor no quiero que cometa estas cosas de nuevo… - _Sus palabras, sus palabras me han dado en el corazón. Me tapo la cara con mis manos y lloro, con ese enorme dolor que me acompaña siempre desde hace seis meses. El joven de pelo naranja, solo me abraza, y me consuela. – _Todo estará bien, doc. –_

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco, revisé que Ichigo no tuviera ninguna lesión y lo incorporé a la silla. Platicamos un largo rato sobre la vida, sobre mi pasado, su pasado.

- _Ichigo, de nuevo te quiero pedir perdón… -_

_- No hay nada que perdonar… Esto es tan solo una prueba… Hay que aliarnos y la superaremos… -_

_- Gracias Ichigo. –_

_- Bien, doc. Mañana la veré en el juzgado. Ya sabe lo que pienso de esas mierdas. Solo quiero que me ayude a caminar nuevamente y la cuenta quedará saldada… ¡Ah! Además, quiero un pastel… si, eso saldará su "deuda" conmigo. –_

_- Bien, trato hecho – _Estreché su mano con la mía saldando el trato. Llevo al joven Ichigo a su habitación y me despido. Llego a casa y preparo todo lo necesario para el día de mañana.

- _Urahara, mañana estaré a primera hora – _ y cuelgo.

Es de mañana y desperté más temprano de lo usual, preparé rápido mi desayuno, un vaso de jugo de naranja y me fui al juzgado. Al llegar varias caras conocidas están ahí: Urahara, Yoruichi, mi hermano Byakuya, la familia Kurosaki y el equipo de enfermeros que atendió a Ichigo

- _Caso 007820. Demanda contra Rukia Kuchiki y Urahara Kisuke por el delito… - _El juez es Genryuusai Yamamoto. Tengo entendido que es sumamente estricto y que teniendo a él como superior, será aún más difícil ganar el caso. Confío en el trato con Ichigo…


	7. Redimida

**Bueeeeenas! ToT Una enoooorme disculpa por durar tanto sin actualizar -3- La verdad la falta de inspiración, y mas que eso el no estar conforme con la ruta que seguia, son grandes enemigos de un escritor de FF... Y bien, ya establecí una agenda de los días que publicaré, y a partir de ahora, subiré capítulo de este Fic los Martes, jueves y domingos! :D Lo hice por que este fic será algo largo. La lista de Kurosaki en unos cuantos capitulos mas lo termino, "Terapia al corazon" lo cancelaré y en su lugar pondré un Fic que ya tengo terminado, solo iré subiendo capítulos! :D Espero y me disculpen TnT. Y bien, los dejo con este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p>No sé exactamente cuánto ha pasado desde que empezó el juicio, solo sé que he sido bombardeada con un montón de preguntas, algunas sin fundamento, otras sin tener que ver con el caso, pero tal parece que el Sr. Kurosaki viene a dejarme en lo más profundo del abismo a como dé lugar. Rio en mis interiores y le digo mentalmente "Ya lo estoy". Ichigo no ha hablado todo el rato, y solo me mira dudoso mientras miro desde el Estrado. ¿Qué planeas?<p>

- _Señorita Kuchiki, ¿Entonces quiere decir que acepta su culpa al operar al Joven Ichigo Kurosaki en estado de ebriedad y acepta que la declaración de la enfermera Yuu es verídica? –_

Todos me miran expectantes, quieren que declare algo que todo mundo ya a este punto sabe. Suspiro, miro al joven Kurosaki y…

- _Si, acepto los cargos. –_

_- Bien, eso es todo, su señoría –_

_- Puede sentarse Licenciado Ichimaru. Señorita Kuchiki, pase a su asiento. Ahora favor de pasar al estrado Ichigo Kurosaki. – _En vez de pasar, se levanta el abogado de Ichigo (Abarai Renji, el cual parecía que acompañaba a la familia como un segundo abogado, pero al parecer estaba equivocada)

- _Juez Yamamoto, el joven Ichigo pide un receso para hablar personalmente con usted. Es importante – _Por un momento creí que no se le concedería el receso al abogado Abarai e Ichigo, pero sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

_- Esta bien – _Da dos golpes con el mallete y se levanta – _Se concede un receso, dentro de media hora reanudamos la sesión. Señores Ichigo Kurosaki y Renji Abarai, favor de pasar a mi oficina._

Observe confundida como Renji llevaba al joven Ichigo, el cual voltea y me guiña un ojo en señal de "Todo estará bien". Los dos desaparecen tras cerrar la enorme puerta que dirige a la oficina del juez. Me levanto y voy por un snack para calmar los nervios. En la última fila del salón del juzgado, estaba Riruka, quien me miraba con una cara de Burla, con esa cara demacrada, tanto como la mia.

_- Buenos días Riruka – _

- _Bien, al fin obtendrás venganza de papá y mamá desde el cielo… -_

_- Es bueno saber que estás bien – _Dije, tratando de asimilar que nuestra relación estaba definitivamente rota. Se levanta de su asiento y no se va sin decirme…

- _Es buenísimo que alguien cobre venganza en mi lugar por todo lo que me has quitado Rukia, lo tienes más que merecido. –_

Soy fuerte, ya no lloraré. ¿Cómo puede alguien, siendo tu hermano, odiarte de esa manera? Siempre fue un ejemplo para mí, como todo hermano mayor con su hermano menor, no puedo entenderlo. Salgo del salón e intento buscar un lugar donde tomar un bocado. Me dirijo a la cafetería que se encuentra en el edificio, tomo un café expresso de la máquina expendedora, y busco lugar para sentarme. Me gusta bastante la decoración de la cafetería: sencilla, formal y acogedora. Mientras disfruto del mejor café que he probado en mucho tiempo, cuestiono mi futuro inmediato… ¿Será que este es mi último rato en el cual soy libre? Puede ser, y es lo mas probable, que esta sea la última pizca que tenga de libertad en mi vida. Tal vez cuando de su veredicto el juez, seré condenada a algunos años y al terminar sea llevada a alguna prisión. Pensar en esa posibilidad, provoca en mí una madurez instantánea. ¿Será por eso que disfruto tanto de este café, de esta vista? Rio a mis adentros y sí, he decidido disfrutar esta media hora de libertad, de total libertad.

- _Doctora Kuchiki… ¿Puedo sentarme? – _Es la enfermera Yuu, la persona que me delató ante los Kurosaki. Solo asentí. No es que tuviera rencor hacia ella por haberme delatado, es la vergüenza que siento con todo el personal del hospital por haberlos metido en problemas. Yuu da un suspiro y me mira con decisión.

- _He de imaginar que ahora usted me odia, y ese odio es justificado… –_

_- No odio a nadie, Yuu. Las acciones conllevan consecuencias y eso es lo que ha pasado… - _Ella entiende mi postura y en ese momento su semblante cambia.

_- Doctora, no vengo a disculparme por delatarla al intentar hacer lo correcto. En ningún momento tuve la intención de revelar lo sucedido en esa sala de operaciones. –_

_- No entiendo… ¿Qué intentas decir? – _Tal parece que hubo algo detrás de ese incidente, estoy confusa, pero serena.

- _Seré directa… me pagaron para delatarte. – _¡Vaya! La sorpresa del día. ¿Quién en ese hospital pagaría a Yuu para delatarme? –

_- Sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo que te pagaron para delatarme? ¿Quién? –_

_- Fue una de los paramédicos que trajo esa noche al joven Kurosaki. Después del incidente, me la encontré en la cafetería del hospital preguntándome sobre el chico. Le respondí que posiblemente quedaría paralítico. Ella irónicamente dice "Ja! Esa doctora en estado de ebriedad lo dejó paralítico" En ese momento quedé congelada, porque sabía de su estado etílico aquella noche. Yo salí como pude para evitar decir algo, pero 3 días después, ella y una chica llamada Hiroka Dokugamine me ofrecieron una fuerte suma por delatarle con el padre del joven y sugerirle que la demandara, además de callarme sobre esto. No sé cómo, pero investigaron a mí y mi familia, y con los problemas económicos que padecía, acepté convenciéndome que hacia lo correcto. Le pido perdón por que no sabía las consecuencias que traería todo esto… Yo…_

_- Yuu, como te dije, no odio a nadie y no tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Ya bastante mal habíamos hecho en el hospital como para intentar ocultar algo de semejante calibre. Estuviste bien al delatarme, sea como sea. Discúlpame tú por comprometer tu trabajo de semejante forma. – _Tomé la mano de una sorprendida Yuu.

- _Doctora, cuente siempre conmigo. –_

_- A todo esto, ¿Quién es Hiroka Dokugamine? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre –_

_- Doctora… Usted la conoce… es la chica con la que habló al salir del juzgado – _Mis ojos se abren como platos y no doy cabida a lo que mi mente conecta. ¡Cómo es posible que mi hermana llegara a tanto para verme hundida! Más que cualquier cosa, me da miedo saber hasta dónde puede llegar. Me revuelvo el cabello y una lágrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla.

- _Ella no se llama Hiroka Dokugamine. Es mi hermana, Riruka Kuchiki. –_

_- ¿Qué? Doctora, yo no sabía… perdóneme –_

_- Tranquila Yuu, una disculpa por permitir que mi hermana la haya sobornado. En cinco minutos se reanuda el juicio, creo que es hora de ir a la sala.- _Salimos de la cafetería y me acompaño de Yuu hasta la sala, donde ya están todos, menos Riruka.

Riruka, Riruka… ¡Riruka! No doy cabida a que mi propia hermana interfiera en mi vida hasta este punto. Tengo miedo… ¿Hasta dónde podrá llegar?

Hace diez minutos se debió reanudar la sesión y todavía no entran el Juez, Ichigo, el Lic. Abarai, y tal parece que el Sr. Kurosaki y su abogado tampoco están. ¿Qué pasará allá dentro? Los murmullos se escuchan y la gente se impacienta.

- _¿Qué diablos pasa con el juez? – _Pregunta el Dr. Urahara al abogado que venía de aquella gran puerta que conducía a la oficina del juez Yamamoto.

- _Parece que el joven Kurosaki desea algunas cosas, y el padre busca objetar a las peticiones de su hijo. –_

_- No entiendo nada… -_ Agacho la cabeza sobre la mesa y proceso todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

Después de 25 minutos de retraso, el señor Kurosaki sale disparado hecho una furia, y detrás va su abogado.

- _Señor Kurosaki, en diez minutos consigo… -_

_- Ichimaru, en este momento, prescindo de tus servicios. Estas despedido. Conseguiré a un abogado más competente para esto.-_

Se les ve salir de la sala, uno furioso y el otro totalmente avergonzado. ¿Qué habrá pasado allá? Enseguida veo salir al joven Kurosaki con un semblante un tanto estresado, y detrás de él va el Lic. Abarai un tanto nervioso. Dos minutos más tarde, entra el juez Yamamoto cargando un pañuelo con el cual limpia el sudor de su frente, pareciendo que libró una dura batalla en aquella oficina.

- _Se reanuda la sesión. – _Golpea nuevamente el mallete y todos guardan silencio. -_ Ichigo Kurosaki, favor de pasar al estrado… - _Dice el juez con una voz un tanto ronca. – _Rukia Kuchiki y Kisuke Urahara, el joven Kurosaki intentó retirar la demanda, ya que el denunciante había sido el Señor Isshin Kurosaki, pero no es el afectado directo. Lamentablemente no podemos retirarla ya llegados a este punto. Pero el joven Kurosaki, como afectado directo… desea poner condiciones en caso de ser declarados culpables. Además, el señor Isshin Kurosaki, ni el abogado Gin Ichimaru pueden intervenir ya en el caso. –_

¿Condiciones? Sigo sin entender, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que son buenas noticias, independientemente del resultado del juicio. Continúan las preguntas, y ya una vez reunidos todos los elementos, el jurado toca dar su veredicto.

- _Señores del jurado, en base a todos los elementos reunidos aquí… ¿Cómo encuentran a Kisuke Urahara? -_

_- El jurado encuentra al acusado, culpable.-_

_- ¿Cómo encuentran a Rukia Kuchiki? –_

_- El jurado encuentra a la acusada, culpable también. –_

_- Kisuke Urahara, debe pagar una multa equivalente a veinticinco mil dólares, además de una suspensión de 3 meses de su licencia médica. Rukia Kuchiki, su sentencia tendría que ser cinco años de prisión, pagar una multa equivalente a cien mil dólares, y la suspensión permanente de su licencia, pero como ya mencione anteriormente, eso fue negociado por el demandante. En base a las pruebas del Licenciado Abarai, tal parece que el joven Kurosaki aún tiene posibilidades de recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, así que queda sentenciada a la suspensión indefinida de su licencia médica al público, y solo será total y exclusivamente válida para el tratamiento del joven Ichigo Kurosaki, además de hacerse cargo de todos los gastos que eso conlleva y asistir a reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Tendrá un límite de un año para lograr una recuperación al menos al 90%, que será evaluado por un comité, y cada dos meses habrá una audiencia para evaluar el progreso del tratamiento. Si no se cumple en el plazo dado, o durante el tratamiento se le sorprende en estado de ebriedad o similar, se emitirá una nueva sentencia. ¿Comprende eso doctora? –_

Suena a un reto bastante complicado, pero no imposible. Ichigo me ha salvado, y eso es lo menos que podría hacer por él. Desde este momento me prometo a mí misma a dedicarle todo este año a su recuperación total, para poder recuperarme yo.

_- Entendido, juez. –_

_- Se acaba la sesión. La siguiente fecha de reunión se les mandará con sus abogados.-_

Me levanto de mi asiento y al voltear, Yuu me mira agradecida por lo sucedido, y Byakuya, mi hermano mayor, me abraza feliz de que no terminaré en la cárcel.

- _Rukia, ese chico es un ángel. A partir de hoy todo saldrá bien, ya irás a AA y ya toda esta pesadilla terminará… -_

_- Byakuya… - _Me suelto de su abrazo y miro cabizbaja. Debo decirle lo de Riruka.

_- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – _

_- Riruka sobornó a una de las enfermeras para delatarme con el señor Kurosaki… -_

_- ¿Qué Riruka que?... –_

_- No me afecta que ella lo haya hecho. Lo que me da miedo es que solo quiere vengarse de mí. No sé qué le hice, Byakuya, pero me da miedo hasta qué punto puede llegar. Ella no está bien… -_

_- Pequeña, no voy a permitir que se dañen mis hermanas menores, ni que una dañe a otra. Dale un tiempo –_

_- Está bien – _Sus palabras no me tranquilizan, tengo el presentimiento de que seguirá intentando vengarse de mí. – _Permíteme, iré con el joven Kurosaki –_

_- Ve –_

Me encamino hacia donde está Ichigo, con infinito agradecimiento. Me paro frente de él y me inclino.

_- Muchas gracias joven Kurosaki. De verdad –_

_- No hay que agradecer, doc. ¿Mañana a primera hora empezamos? –_

_- Me parece perfecto –_

_- Y por favor, solo Ichigo… Bien, doc. Tengo que ir a atender asuntos con mi padre, no sé si ya lo sepa, pero hubo estafas aquí. Me enteré que mi padre tenía información falsa de no sé dónde y necesitamos averiguar – _Y de nuevo Riruka… Estoy tan sorprendida que no tengo habla, me avergüenza con su familia, todo el mal que hemos hecho mi hermana y yo.

- _Está bien, Ichigo. Que pase buen día, y nuevamente gracias. Gracias Lic. Abarai – _El pelirrojo solo sonríe y toma la silla de Ichigo para llevarle.

_- Hasta luego –_

Poco a poco la sala va despejándose y me topo con Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki, quienes se acercan a mí.

_- Doctora, confiamos en usted. Errar es de humanos y comprendemos mejor que nadie por lo que pasa, ya que estuvimos en ese accidente. Por favor, sane a mi hermano y nosotros ayudaremos a sanar su corazón… - _Vaya, esas palabras realmente me confortan y me dan toda esa fortaleza que necesito para esta nueva etapa. Tomo la mano de las chicas y les doy mi promesa, curaré a su hermano.

_- Prometo que daré todo de mí para que salga bien esto. –_

Me despido de ellas y me voy a casa, junto con Byakuya. Le mantuve al tanto de todo, mi próximo divorcio, como sucedió todo después de la muerte de mis padres, etc. Platicamos largo rato y al llegar a casa…

- _¿Las ventanas están… rotas? – _Al bajar del auto me percato que mi casa está pintada con grafiti, los vidrios rotos, junto con la puerta, en la que hay un mensaje que me hiela la sangre. - _"Y esto es solo el comienzo, perra. Pagarás todo" – _Desesperadamente me adentro a la casa y veo el desastre dentro… Muebles tirados, montón de cosas rotas. Suspiro enormemente e intento conservar la calma.

- _¿Por qué Riruka…? –_

_- ¿Y si no fue Riruka? Recuerda que el señor Kurosaki también salió hecho una furia del juzgado –_

_- No lo sé. Qué más da, tengo que dejar esta casa, rescatar lo que se pueda y comprar otra. –_

Inmediatamente tomo el teléfono y llamo a la compañía de seguros. También llamo a Orihime Inoue, una amiga y mi asesora cuando compré esta casa, para que la ponga en venta lo más rápido posible. Por lo pronto, me iré a una casa de asistencia.

- _Rukia, ¿En verdad no deseas venir a casa con Hisana y tus sobrinos? –_

_- Agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero no deseo estorbar. Por cierto, tendré que posponer el trabajo con Ichigo. Le llamaré… - _Marco a Ichigo, y me responde inmediatamente – _Ichigo, buen día._

_- Hola, Doc. ¿Qué pasó? –_

_- Destruyeron mi casa, tardaré algunos días en poder… -_

_- Vente a mi casa, hay cuartos disponibles, vivo solo, aunque mi familia me frecuente a diario – _Esas palabras encienden mi cara, y me avergüenzo bastante.

- _¡N… No! ¿Cómo podría yo…? N… no quiero estorbar… -_

_- ¡Claro que no estorbaría! Por favor, acepte mi petición y venga a mi casa. Si no llega a más tardar 9 pm, mandaré a la policía a buscarla y traerla. – _¿Tengo opción? Es una ventaja tener al paciente tan cerca, y tratarlo casi personalmente. Espero no perjudicar.

- _Está bien, muchas gracias de nuevo…_

Ese chico es prácticamente un ángel de la guarda para mí. Me salva el trasero cada que estoy en problemas. Maldición, ni pagándole el resto de mi vida saldaría mi deuda con él.

A lo largo de la tarde rescato todo lo que no fue destrozado, el seguro tramita el cobro el cual tardará algunos días, Orihime hace el papeleo para vender la casa, y en cuanto termino todo, voy a casa de Ichigo. Al llegar, estaciono en una linda casa, no muy grande pero parece bastante acogedora. Toco el timbre, y al cabo de pocos segundos, me abre el joven Ichigo.

- _Buenas noches Rukia –_

_- Buenas noches –_


End file.
